One Chicago
by Rubix Cube92
Summary: When the firehouse is targeted it takes everyone to find the people responsible. Voight leads the investigation but what happens when the one closest to him in put in danger more than once? Will he risk lives to save one?
1. Chapter 1

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

I was in the middle of making breakfast when my phone rang. Sighing in annoyance I walked over and looked at the caller ID. Voight's name was flashing on the screen and I knew if I didn't answer he would come over.

"Hey Hank, what's up?" I answered.

"Hey kid, listen I know it is a Saturday and we are supposed to be off but I got a call from Firehouse 51." Voight replied.

I heard the shower turn off and a few seconds later a very handsome Jay stepped out with a towel around his waist. I couldn't help but smirk as he made his way across the kitchen and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm on the phone!" I whispered as he grabbed me.

"Then end the call its our day off…." Jay whispered with a wink.

"Is that Halstead?" Voight interrupted.

"Is that Voight?" Jay gasped as he released me.

"Um yeah….Jay was just helping me with my…plumbing….." I lied.

A look of horror crossed Jay's face as he realized I was talking to Voight. We still hadn't told him about our relationship and it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Plumbing? Does Halstead know anything about plumbing?" Voight questioned.

"He is quite good….." I said with a smirk.

"Erin!" Jay hissed.

He was like a teenager who was just caught by his girlfriend's father.

"Ok…..Well seeing as how you two are together I want you at 51 as soon as possible. They got a threatening call and it has everyone on edge. It is probably some stupid kid on Spring Break with nothing better to do but I need someone to check it out." Voight explained.

"Hank really? It's our day off cant someone on duty do it?" I complained.

"Do you want me to come over to your apartment and see exactly what plumbing Jay is doing?" Voight questioned.

"God no!" I cried.

"I mean that's no problem Hank we will get right on it don't worry…." I trailed off.

"Good. Let me know what you find out. And Erin?" Voight asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"We will be having a discussion about Halstead and yourself. I thought I made it clear I didn't like in-house relationships." He stated.

"You did." I agreed.

"Then I will see you Monday I look forward to our little chat." He said before ending the call.

"Are we in trouble?" Jay sighed.

"I think so…." I replied.

"Get dressed we are back on the clock." I added.

* * *

Arriving at 51 we saw the entire squad relaxing in the sun.

"Hey guys." They greeted as we approached.

"How come you got called in? Does Voight think these threats are serious now?" Herman questioned.

"No he thinks its some stupid kid." Jay explained.

A look of confusion crossed their faces as they watched us.

"So how come Intelligence is involved?" Gabby asked.

"Voight wanted us to stop sleeping with each other." Jay replied.

"Jay!" I gasped hitting him in the side as I did.

Everyone tried to hide his or her laughter as I glared at Jay.

"Not cool." I hissed.

Jay shrugged innocently as Boden arrived outside.

"Detectives you are here about the threats?" He asked.

I nodded in response.

"Why don't you come into my office and I can show you some on the letters." Boden said.

"You stay here ask some questions." I said as Jay went to follow me.

"Come on your not really mad at me are you?" He remarked.

"Just stay here." I replied before following Boden inside.

* * *

 _ **Jay's Point of View**_

"Someone is in the doghouse." Severide joked once Erin was gone.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"So is it true? Voight is really strict on in-house relationships?" Casey questioned.

"No I think it is just with Erin I mean she is practically his daughter." I replied.

"Huh he didn't seem to mind when I was with her!" Severide laughed.

"Cuffs right here all I saying!" I threatened.

Severide continued to laugh as I turned my attention to my work.

"Ok guys on a serious note these threats. Did you only get them today or has it been on-going?" I asked.

"Today mainly. Well they got serious today." Casey explained.

"How so?" I pressed.

"When we arrived this morning there was a letter for us." He said.

"What did it say?" I replied.

"I want to watch firehouse 51 explode like a firework, with all the little men inside." Casey said with a shudder.

"Please tell me you examined the place? Called bomb squad or something?" I questioned.

Before anyone could reply or react there was a loud explosion from inside the building. Everyone was thrown to the ground as bits of concrete fell through the air.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

"You called bomb squad right? You had this investigated?" I questioned as Boden showed me the letter.

"I did but they haven't arrived yet. That's why everyone is outside in the sun." He informed me.

"You shouldn't be near this place at all. What if this is real what if….." I was in the middle of saying before a loud explosion cut me off.

I was thrown painfully to the ground as the wall caved in on top of us.

* * *

 _ **Voight's Point of View**_

I turned on the news to see a sign of horror greet me. Firehouse 51 was all over the news. It was on fire and there was a reported explosion, one big enough to destroy the building but small enough to prevent damage to anyone else.

I pulled out my phone to call Erin but before I even hit dial the news camera caught sight of Halstead standing in the crowd.

"Come on kid." I whispered praying Erin would show up next to him.

She didn't.

Cursing loudly I got in my car and sped towards the scene. Once I arrived Jay raced over to me.

"Where is she?" I yelled.

"Inside…..She was inside." Jay coughed.

"Why weren't you with her?" I hissed.

"She was mad at me, told me to stay out here." Jay spluttered as he continued to cough.

"Go get checked out." I sighed.

"I'm fine." He protested.

"Halstead now!" I yelled in annoyance.

Once I was sure he was gone I raced over to where the fire fighters were working.

"Did you find anyone yet?" I asked.

I didn't need an answer as they cleared another bit of debris and I saw Erin lying in the middle of it unconscious and not moving…

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews, the favourites and follows so far they mean a lot :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Voight's Point of View**_

Erin was put on a spinal board and carried off. I jogged to keep up as she was bundled quickly into an ambulance.

"I'm coming with you." I said to the paramedic.

He nodded in response and closed the doors. Once the doors were closed we sped off. Erin was still unconscious and I could do nothing but watch as the medic tried to stabilise her.

"I can't get a pulse." He informed his partner.

"Keep trying." Was the response.

Frantically the paramedic tried again. I felt helpless as I watched him prepare to shock Erin. I had to close my eyes as I watched her body jump slightly from the shock. Thankfully this time the machine reacted and a pulse appeared on the screen.

"Got one!" He cried in relief.

However by the time we arrived at the hospital Erin had crashed again.

"Do something!" I yelled.

"I'm trying but I don't know what's wrong with her!" The paramedic replied.

The ambulance doors flew open and the doctor's immediately got to work on Erin. She was rushed into the hospital and I lost sight of her.

* * *

Walking around the waiting room an hour later and there was still no sign of Erin or the doctors treating her. I was just about to go and demand to be updated when my squad arrived.

"How is she?" Al asked.

"I don't know, nobody has told me a thing and I cant see the doctors who left with her." I sighed.

"Erin's tough she will get through this." Antonio replied.

I nodded in agreement.

"Do we know anything about what happened? Who is responsible?" I asked.

"Halstead said the firehouse got a few letters but today was the only one threatening actual harm." Antonio explained.

"Where is Halstead?" I asked noticing his absence.

"He stayed at the scene." Al replied.

"Why?" I questioned.

They all shrugged in response.

* * *

Another hour passed and Kelly Severide arrived with Casey and Gabby.

"Have you heard anything about Erin yet?" Severide asked.

He looked incredibly concerned as he waited for an answer.

I shook my head in response.

"What about Boden? Did he make it?" Antonio asked.

"Boden is fine he was still conscious when we pulled him out. Apart from a concussion and a few broken ribs he will live." Gabby said.

A silence fell as we all took a moment to process what was happening. A firehouse in my city was attacked and my daughter was injured as a result. I was deep in thought when Halstead's brother appeared.

"All here for Erin I assume?" He asked.

"Is she ok?" I pressed.

"She is fine we stopped the internal bleeding before any damage was done, she is stable now and should be awake soon." He informed us.

I breathed a much-needed sigh of relief before running off towards Erin's room. When I first saw her I was immediately reminded of the first time I saw her, so young and helpless looking. Of course I know that isn't true. Erin Lindsay is one girl who shouldn't be messed with especially when I am around. Walking over I took her hand in mine. I wasn't going to move until she opened her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Jay's Point of View**_

Arriving back at my apartment I felt like a robot. Everything that had happened over the last few hours felt like a nightmare one I couldn't wake up from. I wanted nothing more than to be with Erin and to make sure she was ok but I couldn't. I felt responsible in some way for letting her got in alone, for not going with her and for not being there when she was pulled out. I was a terrible partner and a terrible boyfriend. I didn't deserve Erin. I was no Kelly Severide and everyone knew it.

Cracking open a beer I collapsed onto the sofa. Slowly one beer turned into 10 and I felt myself pass out.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

My head, my side and my arm were killing me. I felt like a bus had hit me that is until I remembered being blown up. Forcing my eyes open I was surprised to see Voight sitting beside me his hand in mine. He had fallen asleep and looked really uncomfortable.

"Hank." I croaked.

"Hank." I tried to say a little louder.

This time I was successful and he jumped awake.

"Hey." I smiled, as he looked around puzzled.

"Hey." He said returning the smile.

He gave my hand a little squeeze as he sat up further.

"You had me worried you know." He told me.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up despite what the idiot Halstead said." Hank laughed.

"Jay?" I pressed.

"His brother." Voight specified.

"Oh…Is Jay…..Did he come?" I asked.

A look I couldn't read appeared on Voight's face.

"Hank?" I pressed.

"I'm sorry kid I don't know where he is. I saw him at the station after the blast but I haven't seen him since. The Squad have only just left. I told them to get a few hours sleep before we start trying to find who did this again." He explained.

I nodded in response. I didn't want him to know how upset I was that Jay hadn't come to visit.

"Any ideas on who is responsible?" I asked.

"Unfortunately no but we will get them." Voight assured me.

"I know you will." I smiled.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep? I'm fine you don't have to worry anymore." I assured him.

As if on cue a yawn escaped him lips and he could do little to hide it.

"I will be back in the morning to check on you." He said as he got to his feet.

"Hank I'm fine, stay at the station find out who did this so we can bring them to justice." I replied.

"Erin…" Voight began but I cut him off.

"I'm fine, just listen to me for once ok?" I begged.

"Fine, fine but I will call to check on you." He said admitting defeat.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead before turning to leave.

"I love you, you know that?" He smiled before leaving.

"I know and I love you to." I said waving him off.

* * *

 _ **Voight's Point of View**_

The following morning after the explosion I was the first to arrive at the station. Closely followed by Halstead.

"Where have you been?" I questioned as he took his seat.

"Excuse me?" He snapped.

"You went missing yesterday in the middle of an investigation." I replied.

"You told me to get checked out!" Jay yelled.

"Hey what's going on?" Al asked as he and the other arrived.

"This idiot showed up for work with no explanation as to where he was all day yesterday!" I said.

"I really don't think we should be focusing on that right now." Antonio said sounding serious.

"Why?" I sighed, sensing his tone.

He reached out his hand and passed me an envelope.

"What's this?" I questioned.

He didn't answer he just waited for me to open it.

"Chicago PD shouldn't have got involved, this wasn't your fight. However now that you got involved be prepared for what is to come, things are only getting started." I read the letter.

"So now the police are a target?" A voice I didn't expect to hear said from behind.

"Who the hell are these people?" The same voice cried.

"Erin why aren't you in the hospital?" I said turning around to see an unsteady looking Erin….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Voight's Point of View**_

"Erin?" I pressed.

Erin walked shakily over to her desk and ignored my questions. The rest of the squad were exchanging concerned looks as they waited for her answer.

"Who are they?" Erin asked again.

"Erin why the hell are you here? Stop ignoring my questions and don't even think you are staying here do you understand me?" I stated.

Erin sighed dramatically but regretted it as she winced in pain. I felt sorry for her, I knew she wanted to help but I didn't want her getting more injured than she already was.

"I have to help Hank." She simply said.

"I assume they didn't want you to leave the hospital?" I said as I sat down on her desk.

She shook her head and didn't make eye contact.

"Kid, you can't stay in work. You are injured and in pain. Go home get some rest and we will figure this out." I half begged.

"I can work at my desk….Please Hank I want to help." Erin argued.

I knew how stubborn Erin could be and I knew there was little to no point in arguing with her so I gave up.

"Two hours then you go home and rest deal?" I compromised.

Erin thought for a moment before reluctantly agreeing.

"Ok then what have we got?" I said addressing the rest of the squad.

"So far all we know is the writing on all the letters in the same. What we don't know is who the person is, what they really want and where the letters came from." Halstead explained.

"Well at least you read the brief." I snapped.

Jay broke eye contact with me and instead tried to gain Erin's. However she seemed to be mad at him and refused to look his direction. I made a mental note to ask her later about the situation.

"Honestly I don't know where to start with this one. There are a lot of gangs and ordinary people with grudges against cops." Antonio sighed.

Before anyone could comment further Trudy came rushing up stairs.

* * *

"Police station, district 25 has been attacked. It was blown up same as the firehouse!" She informed us.

"Lets roll!" I announced to my squad.

I caught sight of Erin struggling to her feet and went over to prevent her going any further.

"Remember our deal kid?" I whispered.

"Hank….." She began to argue again.

"Erin I'm not having this discussion. The answer is no. You can either stay here or go home but if I catch sight of you at this scene you will be put on leave for longer than instructed. If I see you sitting in your car watching the scene I will remove you from my unit. Do I make myself clear?" I stated.

"Crystal." She mumbled.

"Good then I will see you later." I said as I left the station.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

Reaching into my bag for my pain pills I was getting impatient waiting on the others to return. It had already been an hour and there was still no word. The news was proving useless, as they couldn't get close enough for me to see my team. I was in the middle of contemplating going home when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yeah is this Intelligence?" The man on the other end asked.

"Yes it is. Who am I speaking to?" I asked.

"Um this is David from Firehouse 55 we received a letter…..Same as Firehouse 51." He informed me.

I thought for moment before realising this was my chance to get ahead on the case.

"David I will be right there." I said to the man on the other end.

"Ohh ok…Great." He said as he ended the call.

Of course I knew it was stupid to go alone and not wanting to call anyone in my unit I called Severide. He was a fireman he was as good as anyone to go to a firehouse with.

* * *

 _ **Severide's Point of View**_

After getting the call from Erin I picked her up at the station. Apparently Voight had her on house arrest and she couldn't leave unless it was with someone who Voight trusted to take her home. Of course I wasn't being completely honest and I was in fact taking her to another potential crime scene. Nevertheless I was grateful she had at least asked someone to go with her.

However the second we showed up at the firehouse I knew something was wrong. The squad was attending the police station fire and the only other people there were men with guns, guns that were trained on Erin and myself.

"Shit." I heard Erin whisper as the men yanked open our car doors and sprayed something at us.

Next thing I knew I was passing out.

* * *

 _ **Voight's Point of View**_

"Where is Erin?" I asked Platt as I arrived back at the station.

"She left with Kelly Severide." Platt replied.

I could see Jay tense up at the mention of Erin's ex.

"Did he say where they were going?" I pressed.

"He was taking her home." Platt said.

"Huh nice guy." I remarked.

It was mainly to annoy Jay but I did think highly of Severide.

However hours later as we worked late I tried calling Erin and got no response. I knew Jay was trying and not having any luck either despite him not admitting it. I was getting worried at her radio silence but put it down to her being mad at me. I was wrong.

An hour later and I got a video of Erin and Severide together but they weren't save and they weren't at Erin's apartment…

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


End file.
